Faded
by Zandrellia
Summary: Tragedy strikes and a journey through life and pain begins for Chiba Usagi. *Reopened due to nagging plot monsters*
1. Part One: The Beginning

Faded  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Tragedy strikes and a journey through life and pain   
begins for Chiba Usagi.   
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea. I just   
thought a really good horror fic should be written for   
the show. I hope I lived up to my ideals.  
  
*****  
  
"There's nothing I can do Mrs. Chiba. We've exhausted   
every means possible. It's in God's hands now." The tall   
doctor said as he pushed his bifocals further up his   
wrinkled nose.   
  
-Oh just wonderful! Of all the doctors I get a christian   
devout! Doesn't he know that my family was in that   
house?! What does god have to do with it! Where was he   
when the gas leak started?!- A frizzled Usagi glared at   
the man but spoke none of her angry replies. She didn't   
have anything against religion but at this moment she   
could care less how mankind was created.. she just wanted   
her family to live.   
  
Turning suddenly to begin another walk in her pace she   
nodded to the man and smiled pathetically. "Thank you,   
doctor. I know you tried." -Yeah.. and emptied my bank   
account!-  
  
Rei came in and handed the blonde a hot cup of coffee   
and a breakfast plate from McDonold's Restaurant. Usagi   
took the coffee gratefully but stared down at the funny   
styrofoam plate. The raven haired girl shrugged and   
walked over to a table to open the food for her friend.   
"I know you don't like it but they were the closest I   
could find. You really didn't think I was going to leave   
you here for longer than I had to, did you?"   
  
"I know, I know. You're all keeping watch on me and it's   
your turn. I'm very grateful to you all. This has to be   
difficult for everyone." Usagi smiled and sat down   
across from her friend to pick at the food with the odd   
spork that came with the meal.   
  
After eating the meager meal she leaned back in the   
chair. -I'll just close my eyes for a moment and rest   
them. Just for a ..- Slight snores and whimpers could be   
heard from Usagi as she tossed and turned in the   
uncomfortable chair.   
  
Rei sighed as she flipped the channels and pulled her   
oversized red coat further around herself. "It's always   
so cold in hospitals. Almost like they are actually   
trying to kill you with it." She smiled as she heard a   
familiar voice coming from the hallway outside the dim   
waiting room.   
  
Yuuichirou stepped in and smiled at her. She returned   
the gesture and smirked at the small bundle he was   
carrying. "Feeding time already?" He nodded and she held   
her arms open for him to hand her the baby.   
  
She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "I'll   
hold him for a while. Ami's supposed to be here at seven   
so it shouldn't be long and then we can go home." He   
sat next to her and leaned his head back, closing his   
eyes temporarily.   
  
"I think I got as much sleep as you did. Someone is most   
definetly a mama's boy." He smirked at the look he knew   
his wife was making at him. Her temper was always so   
predictable to him. "I'm going to get a little rest so I   
can drive without running us off the road. It's pretty   
treacherous out there."   
  
"Snow? Already?" He nodded and affirmation and then   
turned from her slightly to get away from the lamp on   
the other side of the room. The tiny boy in her arms   
began to squirm and cry and she quickly began to rock   
him as she prepared to feed him.   
  
Soon the small aqua room was filled with the sounds of   
her husband's snoring, her best friend's gentle cries of   
sleep, and her child's suckling. And as always the tick,   
tick, tick, of a rather loud wall clock. Rei reached   
over and turned the television off and smiled at her   
little, but efficent, family.  
  
*****  
  
Ami stopped at a quaint little folk bakery and bought two   
dozen doughnuts, pastries, and other small foods. She was   
glad that she had thought of bringing a coffee maker and   
some fine vanilla flavored coffee that Mamoru had sent to   
her on his last trip to Europe.   
  
Driving down the rather difficult road she popped in a   
cassette and sang along as Sting crooned his most   
memorable past works. She hoped that Rei would not be   
angry for her for being late but she had to answer a   
quick e-mail before she had left.   
  
Business was business and family was family but Ami was   
quite splendid at multitasking. This, she had shortly   
found out, was why she had so few aquaintances. It wasn't   
enough that she give some of her own time to others.   
  
No. Most people wanted all of her time devoted solely to   
them. She smiled as she thought of the kind e-mail and   
how Mamoru was not like that. -Rather odd for a Leo..   
but.. I suppose it does work. After all.. the less he   
pressures others to spend time with him the more they   
want to.-   
  
She chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of the   
hospital. For seven twenty five in the morning it was   
still rather dark and Ami could see the small white   
snowflakes in the yellow oozing light of the street   
lamps.  
  
Gathering everything together she braced herself and   
walked slowly but surely across the fresh snow. As her   
footprints made new marks along the pristine white a   
long shadow stretched over them. Ami pulled the door   
open with a struggle and went into the hospital.   
  
*****  
  
The rather odd looking figure stood in the frigid air   
and watched the woman enter the building carefully. If   
one were to look at this person they would be unable to   
tell if it were man or woman, adult or youth. They were   
rather tall and had shoulder length, stringy, blonde   
hair.   
  
Green eyes peered from behind a blue ski mask and firm   
but large lips were pressed in a stern purse. A huge   
orange sweater was on and over this was a large pull over   
fleece which was ragged and dirty with mud and grass   
stains. The hands were covered by slender leather gloves   
and the pants were baggy grey sweats.   
  
Decrepit and withered socks wagged from around thin   
ankles and tiny blue sports sneakers were tied onto the   
person's feet with red shoe laces. They smirked and   
walked slowly towards the little red honda civic that   
Ami drove.   
  
*****  
  
"I come bearing gifts!" Ami smiled as she came in and   
saw Rei sitting there half asleep in the chair. She   
placed the coffee pot on a table and plugged it in.   
  
Walking out into the hallway she poured some water into   
the pot from a drinking fountain and came back in to see   
Usagi sitting awake and wide eyed. The blue haired woman   
smiled gently to her friend and nodded to the white   
bakery boxes on another end table in the corner of the   
room.   
  
After the coffee machine was set up Ami opened a small   
bag which she had brought with her as an after thought.   
"I usually keep this in the car for emergencies but I   
had the feeling I might need it." She moved some chairs   
from the far wall and placed the small object there.   
  
Usagi was curious and watched as Ami pressed the small   
device and inflated a full sized bed on the floor. "I'll   
be right back with some pillows and blankets." She left   
just as Rei's face was slipping from the hand which held   
it up.  
  
The baby cried slightly and Rei and Yuuichirou were both   
instantly awake. "We should probably go home." He said   
after a short pause to discover that the child was   
unhurt. Rei nodded and they stood to leave just as Ami   
entered the room with three pillows and four blankets.   
  
"No you don't. Neither of you are going anywhere. I'll   
call Makoto and have her bring over the playpen so that   
you AND the baby can sleep. I won't let you drive today.   
You are both going to lie down on that bed for now and I   
will hold the baby." With that she handed the two   
startled people three blankets and two pillows.   
  
Ami came over to Usagi and handed her a pillow and a   
blanket as well and then took the baby from Rei who was   
already snuggled into the bed and falling asleep. "I'm   
going to call Makoto really fast, Usagi. Do you need   
anything?"   
  
"Mu..uhm..asprin?" The blonde answered between bites of   
a cream filled pastry. She watched her friend leave and   
went over to the coffee machine to get a drink and   
passed a tall mirror. Stopping before the mirror she   
stared sadly at her reflection. "If only Mamoru saw me   
now. He would throw a fit, I know it!"   
  
Her pale brown sweater fell over her left shoulder   
slightly and she pulled it up and tried desperately to   
straigten the wrinkles in the material. No use. Even her   
tight stonewash jeans were wrinkled up. "What a mess."   
  
"I happen to think you're rather beautiful, actually." A   
sarcastic voice came from the doorway. Usagi turned to   
see Mamoru standing there with Chibi-Usa in his arms.   
  
"Oh really?" She asked with a smile and turned to face   
him. As she did so her right odango flopped over and fell   
apart even more. He laughed and walked over to set their   
little girl down in a chair. Usagi picked up the pillow   
Ami had given her and placed it in the chair for her to   
lay on. She smiled and covered her with a blanket.   
  
"She's so pretty now. Can you imagine how many boys and   
men you'll have to kill to keep them away from her?"   
Usagi asked and then giggled at the face Mamoru made. He   
smiled and pulled her close for a kiss.   
  
Just then the doctor entered. "Mrs. Chiba?" Usagi turned   
and nodded to him. "I'm afraid that I have to ask you   
and any close family members to come visit with your   
parents now. They won't make it through the day."   
  
The tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as her lip quivered   
with the scream that wanted to come from her. All that   
escaped was a feeble moan as her left hand flew up to   
cover her mouth. Mamoru pulled her close as her head   
began to shake in denial. "We'll come in a few minutes,   
doctor."   
  
The doctor nodded to Mamoru. "I'm sorry that things had   
to end up this way. Could I speak with you after you've   
had your visit Mr. Chiba? I don't think your wife can   
handle much more and there are a few police with some..   
inquisitions?" Mamoru's eyebrows raised in confusion but   
he understood what the man was implying.   
  
"Let's talk in an hour. That should give me plenty of   
time. The girls can stay in for a while longer." As he   
said this Usagi began to shiver and her cries became   
louder. The doctor left the room just as Ami, Makoto,   
Haruka, and Michiru entered.  
  
Makoto set to the task of putting up the playpen and   
Michiru and Haruka took the baby from Ami to change. They   
had happened to see Makoto walking to the hospital with   
the playpen and asked if she needed a lift. Since they   
were the only ones who had any real infant care   
experience, with exception to Usagi, they decided to come   
along to the waiting room.   
  
"Shingo." Usagi said between wimpers. "I have to tell   
Shingo." She pulled from Mamoru and ran into the hall to   
the pay phone. He followed her and held up some change   
for her to shove into the machine. She stood with both   
hands on the reciever, visibly shaking and crying on   
occasion. "Hi.. Shingo? It's me, Usagi. You can tell that   
something's wrong? Oh.. my voice. Well.. It's Mama and   
Papa. Well.. you see.. there was this gas leak.. and Papa   
lit a match or something and it caused an explosion and a   
fire. Papa was in the basement and couldn't get out and   
Mama was pinned under the china cabinet. They had the gas   
and a lot of smoke in their lungs, besides all the damage   
from things falling on them from the explosion. You   
should come. The doctor says.. the doc.. the doctor   
says.. that they aren't going to make it through the   
day. I know! I would have called earlier if I had known.   
Please, Shingo, come if you can. They were always so p..   
p..proud of you and your achivements. What, going to   
college and all. Yeah.. ok. I'll see you soon. Bye."   
  
Weakly she placed the phone on it's cradle and leaned   
into the machine. Mamoru pulled her close and kissed her   
on the forehead. "They're proud of you too, you know." He   
said as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to a   
large bathroom which was meant for handicaps. After he   
set her down on the toilet seat he went back into the   
waiting room and came back with Usagi's purse.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked and then it dawned on her   
when he pulled a comb from the abyss that was her little   
white purse. -I must be a wreck. I can't look like this   
for my parents.- She sat still as he untied her hair and   
combed it gently. After it was neat he parted it again   
and placed it in the usual odango's as if he had been a   
hairstylist all his life.   
  
"I've watched you do this too much." He joked and she   
laughed a little. "Wash your face off and put some of   
this lip balm on your lips. The weather is already   
affecting them." He said as he handed her a towel and her   
favorite tube of lip balm.   
  
"Is the weather all that bad outside?" She asked as she   
bent close to the mirror to put the lip balm on. He was   
combing his own hair in the mirror behind her and shook   
his head.   
  
"No, not really anymore. It was early this morning but   
mostly the air has become very dry. I don't want you to   
have blisters and breaks on your beautiful face."  
  
"Ah. So we'll be able to go home tomorrow?"   
  
"Probably." He said as he wrapped his arms around her   
waist.   
  
She turned in his grasp and pulled his face in for a   
kiss. "Good. I don't want to spoil Chibi-Usa's life all   
because of something she doesn't even understand yet."   
  
"She's very mature for her age, you know."   
  
"I know. But there are some things that maturity doesn't   
prepare us for. No matter how old, wise, or intelligent   
a person can become they will never be prepared for   
death." They exited the bathroom and headed towards the   
waiting room.   
  
"You amaze me with your depth, Usagi." He said and she   
smiled and winked at him.   
  
As they entered the waiting room they noticed Ami was   
talking to Minako who had come for her shift early. Usagi   
waved at her and headed towards Chibi-Usa. Lifting the   
little girl in her arms she tried her best not to cry as   
she untied the hair and combed it gently.   
  
Slowly the girl's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up   
at her mother. "Hi mama! I've missed you." She pushed   
forward and hugged her mother ferociously.   
  
Usagi smiled and rubbed the child's back. "I've missed   
you too, pumpkin. Now sit still so I can do you hair."   
  
The girl complied and sat up as her mother straitened   
the pink strands and contorted them into the typical   
elongated buns. "Can I wear some of you lipstick mama?"  
  
Her mother smirked and nodded as the girl jumped up and   
down as she handed her the tube of lip balm. It wasn't   
her fault that she didn't realize that her mother rarely,   
if ever, wore real lipstick.   
  
Ami stood and gathered her personal items and went over   
to hug Usagi. "You always were the strongest among us."   
  
"Thanks, Ami, but I think that title goes to Makoto." The   
blonde said with a smile.   
  
"No, she's right." Makoto said as she stood and brushed   
her knees off from the slight rugburn.   
  
"I have to go home now. I need to sleep for tomorrow or   
I won't make it in to work." The blue haired woman said   
and Usagi nodded. "If you need anything, just call."   
  
"Okay, thanks Ami. You're the best." Usagi smiled and   
hugged her friend again. She didn't want her to go.   
-You're just being selfish Usagi. She needs to sleep.-   
  
"Hey, Ami? Do you think you can give me a ride home? I   
have a few more hours before I have to go to class and I   
need to study for a test." Makoto asked and Ami nodded.   
  
"Sure." They smiled and walked down the long hallway   
towards the exit, talking about Ami's work and Makoto's   
endevours at college.  
  
****  
  
Usagi sat for a few moments, watching the second hand on   
the large wall clock tick away, as her feeling of despair   
became worse.   
  
She couldn't take it anymore and ran down the hallway and   
out into the bitter cold of the parking lot, waving her   
arm. "Wait! Ami, Makoto!"   
  
Ami and Makoto were still talking and the blue haired   
woman looked up at Usagi. "Is something wrong?" She asked   
as she swung the door to shut.   
  
The heavy door swung and in the quiet of the parking lot   
Usagi heard the click of the door as it closed. And then   
the car flew into the air with a great explosion an Ami   
and Makoto were hit with shrapnel and thrown four feet   
to the hard and cold ground.   
  
Usagi screamed as the automobile fell with a loud crack   
onto the parking lot, dangerously close to her friends.   
She ran inside crying out for someone to help and a   
receptionist called the paramedics to the front parking   
lot.   
  
During all of this one thought rang through Usagi's mind.   
-Who is doing this?!-   
  
*****  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well.. this one is certainly different from my other   
works. It's rather sad and depressing, but I actually   
like this. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! :) 


	2. Part Two: Ami's Plight

Faded  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Tragedy strikes and a journey through life and pain   
begins for Chiba Usagi.   
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea. I just   
thought a really good horror fic should be written for   
the show. I hope I lived up to my ideals.  
  
Part Two: Ami's Plight  
*****  
  
Makoto moaned as she reached up with a weary hand to   
touch her face and sighed as she felt the scars that   
were forming. "I probably look like hell."   
  
Minako, who was sitting in a stumpy chair next to the bed,   
smiled and shook her head. "Nah. You look like you always   
do when you get in a fight."   
  
The brunette smirked at this and turned slightly to look   
around. "Yeah but this time I lost. Where's everybody?   
What happened to Ami?"   
  
At this usually bubbly Minako frowned and heaved a long   
sigh. "Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa are all saying   
goodbye to her parents. Haruka and Michiru are still in   
the waiting room where Rei and Yuuichirou are sleeping   
sound. And Ami.. she's in ICU. Her body is the frailest of   
all of ours, even compared to Usagi's, and she was standing   
next to the car when it blew."   
  
"Oh no. I hope she'll be ok. Do they have any idea what   
happened to her car?" Makoto asked as she saw Michiru   
coming down the hallway, probably checking on everyone.   
  
"Well.. they won't tell us. That makes me think that they   
don't really know and just can't admit it." The blonde   
said as she leaned back into the chair. "This thing feels   
like it's made of cardboard and mason bricks."   
  
"So you're in charge of watching me and making sure I   
get all I need, right? Who's watching Ami?"   
  
"No one will let us near Ami yet. She's not completely   
stable at the moment. The doctor says she lost a lot of   
blood and now her body is going through minor shocks.   
He said we should all just be glad that you aren't in the   
same condition."   
  
Makoto sighed and winced from the pain in her lower   
chest. "Oh well. I suppose there's nothing we can do   
about it right now. Could you get me some coffee,   
please?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
*****  
  
Usagi sighed as she watched her daughter cry next to   
her dying mother's bed. She didn't have the heart to   
explain to her that grandma couldn't see or hear her   
anymore.   
  
-I suppose I could have told her that they were both in   
a deep, peaceful sleep from which they would never   
wake. But that would be lying to her and I would rather   
not have to tell her at all than lie for one moment.- She   
turned to gaze up at Mamoru who did his best to remain   
strong for her but she could see him crumbling inside.   
  
Closing her eyes from the dismal scene before her Usagi   
remembered the first time she knew that her mother had   
already known that she and Mamoru were going to be more   
than casual enemies.   
  
***  
  
Ikuko laughed a full and happy peal as the young man again   
attempted to pull the cookies off the baking sheet. "You left   
them in just a few minutes too long. I suppose it's for the   
best."   
  
A frown marred Mamoru's face as he glanced up at the violet   
haired woman. "Why is that?"   
  
"Well, for one, it's always best to learn from example. The   
more mistakes you make the better you will be at not   
making them." She smiled at him and turned to pick up a   
clean bowl and baking sheet. "And besides, you didn't put   
any vanilla in. They taste like cardboard."   
  
"Arg! How am I supposed to do this right? Why do they even   
require such a stupid course for graduation!?" He threw the   
burnt pan into the sink and sat down on a kitchen stool with   
a huff.   
  
The elder woman smiled gently as if his tantrum had never   
happened and flipped the pages of the cookbook   
thoughtfully. "These are Usagi's favorites. Poor girl. She's   
tried many times but baking is not her specialty." Smiling   
she turned and began to pull the ingredients out. "Perhaps   
they require a course like home ecinomics because young   
people like you aren't taught when you are children how to   
properly feed yourselves. How are you ever going to have   
your own children if you cannot even cook for yourself   
let alone for them?"   
  
Mamoru fidgeted nervously but glanced at the book. -It   
shouldn't be that hard. And they're Usagi's favorite.- "I   
guess that makes sense but I doubt I'll even have children.   
And even if I do I'm sure my wife would be the best cook in   
the world."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm already married." Ikuko said with   
a wink and laughed. "However, I do have this absolutely   
beautiful daughter who can't cook to save her life. But she's   
a great conversationalist and always knows what to do or   
say to make others feel better."   
  
"Usagi doesn't have to say anything to make others feel   
better." Mamoru said as he began measuring the flour.   
"Now, can I substitute something for shortening? I think   
you're out."   
  
Ikuko smiled at his tact but let him slide and rummaged   
through the cupboards. "Yes, you can use cooking oil or   
butter. Either will give the same effect. Just be careful if   
you use oil because it won't have a creamy texture when   
you are finished folding, you'll have to guess and that can   
become messy."   
  
Usagi stood behind the archway that lead into the kitchen   
and put her hands on her face to cool the burning. -Why   
am I blushing like an idiot?! It's just Mamoru!- She turned   
and quickly but quietly padded up the stairs to her room.   
  
***  
  
Usagi opened her eyes back to reality and smiled up at her   
husband. Little did she know he was thinking of the very   
same day.   
  
Mamoru's eyes watered slightly as he looked at the gentle   
woman who lay on the bed. It wasn't ever right that gifts   
such as her had to leave so quickly and angrily.   
  
***  
  
He pulled the perfectly golden chocolate peanutbutter   
swirl cookies from the oven and placed the baking sheet   
on the counter to cool. -I hope Usagi likes them. Wait,   
who cares if she likes them?! I did it!-   
  
"Congratulations. You have mastered the art of baking."   
Ikuko said as she plugged the sink and ran hot water.   
"Now to clean the mess you made."   
  
"Oh, I can do that. I've grown rather accustomed to hard   
work. That's why I'm in this mess." He shook his head at   
the gloves she offered and dipped his hands in the hot   
water without a flinch. "Just right."   
  
"So what exactly happened? If you don't mind my asking,   
that is." Ikuko questioned him as she wiped her face free   
of sugar and flours.   
  
Mamoru sighed and as he picked up a bowl he thought   
about how to word it right. He trusted Ikuko very much   
and had often wondered through the day if this was   
what his mother had been like. But he also knew of   
someone who could be very quiet if they needed to be.   
Someone he didn't want knowing his secrets.   
  
The violet haired woman smiled as if she had heard his   
thoughts and went to the stairs. "Usagi! Minako called   
and wants to know if you would like to go to the mall!"   
  
A blur of yellow hair, smiles, a twenty and some shoes   
and Usagi was out of the house and miles away in   
seconds. After the girl was gone Ikuko saw some of   
the tension in Mamoru leave.   
  
"Thanks. She.. well.. there are just some things in my   
past that should remain there for now." He placed the   
clean bowl in the drying rack and picked up a baking   
sheet. "When I was a child I was homeschooled for   
most of my life. Most of what I know I taught myself   
through sheer will and solitude. The orphanage was a   
hard life and many times I would choose to do work   
like dishes and laundry rather than go to the park or   
to the theater."   
  
"I never got along with the others because I always was   
different from them somehow. Most of them had never   
even knew they had parents, let alone knew them. Some   
couldn't even believe that it was required to have parents   
to live. But I knew.. and I knew that I had knew my parents.   
I knew they loved me, even if I didn't remember the time   
with them."   
  
Ikuko sat on a kitchen bench and gave him her full   
attention as he washed the dishes and told her of his   
life. "As soon as I was old enough I went in search of a   
job. Unlike the others I was not content to just wait in   
hopes that someone would come adopt me. I was fifteen   
and in my second year of high school."  
  
"I found a job in the Juuban district and so I decided to   
claim adulthood and move close to my work. It would   
have been too difficult to commute from the orphanage   
after school. When I moved I had to switch schools and   
entered the local high school. It was rather easy and I   
got a small apartment and worked my way to graduation."   
  
"Somehow I earned a scholarship and so the summer   
before I began college I also began investing. Small at   
first but eventually I was doing well enough that I could   
live comfortably in my apartment without having to work   
full time. It worked out well and was a nice arrangement.  
That next school year I began college and everything was   
fine until last week."   
  
"And that's when you got the letter, right?" Ikuko asked as   
she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.   
  
"Yes. Apparently when I switched schools no one told me   
that my four year planner was not up to date. I needed   
home ecinomics to graduate and they just let me go until   
now. So here I am, cleaning up someone else's mistake."  
  
The violet haired woman smiled at him and stood to hug   
him. "Well, it's ok. You found someone to teach you so   
that it doesn't interfere with your plans."   
  
"Mrs. Tsukino, I would have stopped all of my plans just   
to learn from you. You're a wonderful woman and a   
brilliant cook." He dried his hands and welcomed her   
hug. "Now I know where Usagi gets her generosity from."   
  
Ikuko smiled at him. "You like her, don't you?" She smirked   
as he fidgeted nervously and blushed.   
  
"Yes ma'am. I couldn't lie to you. Just, don't tell her. I want   
her to like me because she does, not because someone   
put the idea in her head."   
  
"I'm home!" A voice called from the doorway.   
  
Ikuko walked into the entryway and kissed her husband.   
"Welcome home. Kenji, I would like you to meet Chiba   
Mamoru. He's the one who needed help with the cooking   
class."   
  
The man looked over the rim of his glasses at Mamoru   
and smiled, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to   
meet you. Isn't she the greatest cook in the world?"   
  
Mamoru took his hand and nodded. "Yes sir. That she is."   
  
***  
  
"Daddy?"   
  
Mamoru blinked out of his memory as he hear the tinkling   
voice of his daughter. He looked down at her and smiled,   
picking her up to hold her.   
  
Usagi was sitting next to her mother's bed, holding her   
hand and doing her best not to cry as loud as she could.   
She turned to look at him and nodded as he pointed   
towards the exit, mouthing that he was going to give her   
some privacy.   
  
Once he left she let the tears fall freely as she said   
goodbye to the greatest woman in her life.   
  
*****  
  
Ami opened her eyes halfway and stared around at the   
unusual and blurred surroundings. -Where am I?-   
  
She tried to move but found that she couldn't get her   
muscles to work right. -Ok Ami, it's just a little shock   
from whatever happened. Try again.-   
  
Straining to move she felt herself begin to cry as she   
told her arm to move and felt her pinky barely lift off   
the blanket. -Maybe if I call for someone they will come   
and tell me why I can't move.-   
  
Her joy was great as she found she could open her   
mouth easily but when she tried to talk all that came   
out were odd moans and funny squeaks. -I can't talk!-   
  
A nurse came by and checked the IV machine and Ami   
followed her with her eyes frantically. -Don't you   
notice I'm awake?!-   
  
The nurse walked away without even looking at her and   
went into her office, closing the door before Ami could   
make a sound.   
  
*****  
  
Darkness came and Mamoru forced everyone but Minako   
to go home. "She's the only one who isn't going to fall   
over at any moment. Makoto's the only one who needs   
to be watched anymore. Go home, get some sleep."   
  
Rei and Yuuichirou took their baby and left, followed by   
Haruka and Michiru who carried the inflatable bed, coffee  
machine, and playpen. Minako turned to Mamoru who held   
a sleeping Chibi-Usa.   
  
"Any word on Ami?"   
  
"No. When I spoke to the police they wouldn't say anything   
either. They suspect foul play, I can tell. Something tells   
me they think Usagi has a stalker."   
  
Minako gasped and her eyes went wide. "No! Who? Oh   
forget it. You can't answer any of these questions. Are   
you going to take her home tonight?"   
  
"Yeah. She has to sleep and Chibi-Usa needs a bed. And   
I have to make sure that the office will be closed down   
for a few days."   
  
"Because Ami can't work and you'll be watching Usagi."   
He nodded and she sighed. "Well.. I guess there's   
nothing we can do but watch our backs."   
*****  
  
Usagi entered the dim room and whispered a goodnight   
to her friends and told them how Mamoru was forcing her   
to go home and sleep.   
  
Makoto and Minako smiled at her and told her he was   
right and that she had to go. They watched her leave and   
sighed.   
  
"Well.. I'm beat. I'm going to get some sleep." Makoto   
said as she turned slightly on her bed.   
  
"Ok. I'm just going to read this magazine. Let me know if   
the light is bothering you."   
  
*****  
  
Dark hospitals and the sound of the ICU were very creepy   
things. Ami soon learned this.   
  
The night shift nurse had fell asleep in the little office and   
what little comfort was around came from a sliver of light   
from the window in the door.   
  
-I'm going to see that she's fired!- Ami said with anger as   
she began counting the tiles on the ceiling.   
  
When she reached fifty three she heard the door open and   
tried to turn her head to see who it was. Her body wouldn't  
cooperate but she soon saw a tall, lanky figure looming   
above her.   
  
-Who is it? I can't see!- Ami cried in her mind, knowing that   
her cries only came out as squeaks. She watched the figure   
hold up a syringe and test it.   
  
Then she watched as they pushed it into the IV and injected   
her with..whatever it was. Oh it burned! They were doing it   
too fast! -Don't you know anything about injections?!-   
  
At this point Ami was fairly sure it was the nurse. -She   
wouldn't care.-   
  
But as she watched the figure open the door to the office   
she felt herself scream as she saw the sleeping nurse in her   
chair.   
  
*****  
To be continued... 


	3. Part Three: Chibi-Usa's Dream

Faded  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Tragedy strikes and a journey through life and pain   
begins for Chiba Usagi.   
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea. I just   
thought a really good horror fic should be written for   
the show. I hope I lived up to my ideals.  
  
Part Three: Chibi-Usa's Dream  
*****  
  
Mamoru turned and groaned in bed as he reached   
out blindly for his cell phone. -Sometimes I wonder   
why I chose this profession.-   
  
After opening the phone and finding the talk button   
he held it to his ear and fell back against his   
pillow. "Hello? This is Dr. Chiba. How can I help   
you?"  
  
He reached a hand up to rub his forehead and   
glanced over to the clock on his nighstand. "Oh   
hi Sakuya. No, I didn't get any phone calls until   
you. Is something wrong? Uhm.. mhm. Yeah, there   
was an explosion but from what I gathered she was   
going to be ok and back to herself in about two   
weeks."   
  
His eyes suddenly opened and Mamoru turned to   
look at the sleeping Usagi next to him. "Oh no.   
Thanks. We'll be there as soon as possible." As   
he pressed the button to hang up he groaned and   
pulled himself out of bed.   
  
"How am I going to explain this?" He sighed and   
padded his way to the bathroom, flipping the   
light on he ran his hand through his hair and   
shook his head at his reflection. "Why do things   
like this happen to good people?"   
  
*****  
  
Rei stood in her dark bedroom staring out the   
window at the predawn sky above. Something   
had happened, something.. unexpected.   
  
For some reason she wished she knew the   
number to Ami's mother's. After her friend   
had moved out on her own it didn't seem   
like she would need to remember it. Now   
she was pacing back and forth trying to   
think of it.   
  
Her baby in the next room cried softly and   
she knew he could feel whatever it was she   
was feeling. -I wish there was something I   
could do to stop this feeling honey, but I   
don't even know what caused it.-   
  
Yuuichirou turned in bed and sat up slightly   
when he noticed she wasn't there next to   
him. He stood and walked over to her, pulling   
her into his arms. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know." She sighed and turned to look   
at him. "Do you ever wonder why change has   
to happen suddenly and forcefully? Why it   
can't come gradually."   
  
He smiled as she reached up to trace her   
fingers across his beard. "Somehow I really   
doubt this has anything to do with my choice   
of hairstyle."   
  
Rei smirked and kissed him. "My, aren't we   
perceptive?"   
  
He laughed and picked her up in his arms.   
"Let's go back to bed. I may not be a   
psychic but I know I have some remedies   
for insomnia."   
  
"Mm.. do you? I'd love some help." She   
smiled as he began to walk towards the   
bed. Suddenly the baby began to cry full   
and loud.   
  
Rei groaned and her head fell down onto   
Yuuichirou's shoulder. "Tell me again..   
just why you had to insist on having   
children right away? Oh yeah. Because   
you get all the fun and none of the work!"   
  
He smiled and lay her on the bed. "I'll   
check on him. You just stay here and do   
what you're best at, being beautiful."   
  
She sighed and shook her head. "How do   
you always know what to say to me?"   
  
*****  
  
Mamoru stepped out of the hot shower and   
quickly scrubbed his hair dry with a towel.   
After drying he dressed and combed his hair.   
  
As he stared in the mirror a familiar reflection  
appeared behind him. "Did I wake you? I   
wanted you to sleep a little longer."   
  
Usagi smiled at him and shook her head. "No.   
I was just missing that big body that always   
keeps me warm at night. What's going on?   
Did you get a call in for work?"   
  
"Well.. yes and no. The hospital had the work   
number in Ami's file as an emergency contact.   
Luckily one of the nurses was there late running   
a test on some equipment. She called my cell   
about half an hour ago and told me that they   
needed someone there to sign the paperwork."   
  
"Paperwork? Are they discharging her?" Usagi   
asked as she stepped up to the counter and   
sat on it.   
  
Mamoru sighed and turned to his wife. Taking   
both her hands in his he kissed her palms and   
looked at her. "She didn't make it. Something   
happened and she was mis-labeled and recieved   
and overdosage of medication she wasn't even   
supposed to recieve."   
  
A half sob-scream flung from Usagi and her   
head began to shake back and forth. "No.. no.   
Ami was good. She didn't deserve this!"   
  
Tears welled up in Mamoru's eyes as he pulled   
her close and rocked her back and forth. "I   
know. Just let it out."   
  
They stayed in that position for hours, just trying   
to comfort each other the best they could. Until   
a small voice came from the door. "Mommy?   
Daddy?"   
  
Mamoru turned and Usagi glanced over at their   
daughter who was rubbing her eyes. "Did you   
have a bad dream sweetie?" She asked the child.   
  
The little girl nodded and her small yellow night   
dress shook along with her candy pink hair. "I   
had a dream that grandma and grandpa were   
leaving forever. They said that it was time for   
them to go on a great big vacation and that   
someday I would go too."   
  
Usagi and Mamoru both went to her and knelt   
beside her. "Oh honey. That's right. It'll be ok,   
you'll see."   
  
"That wasn't the scary part." Chibi-Usa said as   
small tears welled in her big red eyes. "Ami   
was there. She was crying, mommy."   
  
"What? Why was she crying?" Mamoru asked as   
Usagi could no longer voice what they both   
wondered.   
  
"Because.. 'cause she said she didn't want to go.   
She still had to help you at work, daddy. And to   
show mommy how to make me that pretty dress.   
She was s'posta help me ride a horse, too. She   
didn't want to go." The child threw herself into   
his arms and he wrapped her up in a huge hug.   
  
"Why don't I take you over to spend some time   
at Rei's? You can play with the baby." He said   
as he carried her to her room.   
  
"Can't I stay with you daddy?" She asked as he   
lay her on her bed.  
  
"Not right now honey. Mommy and I have some   
things we have to do first." He looked over at   
Usagi and smiled. Then he leaned down to kiss   
the little girl on the forehead and cover her with   
the blankets.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." Usagi called as she and   
Mamoru went into the living room. "Oh Mamoru,   
what are we going to tell her?"   
  
"Just wait it out, Usagi. The time will come when   
it's right to let her know what her dreams mean.   
We can't scare her. She might become anti-social   
or go into depression." He walked over to the   
breakfast bar which linked to their small kitchen   
and opened his breifcase.   
  
"What are you looking for?"   
  
"Mrs. Mizuno's number. I'm probably the only one   
who has it and the hospital would have called her if   
they had known it."   
  
Usagi nodded and stepped into the kitchen to find a   
drink. "Tell her if she needs a place to stay she is   
always welcome to stay in the guest room. Chibi-Usa   
will enjoy her company, too."   
  
He smiled and dialed the number.   
  
*****  
  
Makoto sighed as she flipped the channel again.   
-Cable TV and there's still nothing on. I thought   
I'd never say this but I wish I were in Mr.Wu's   
science class for that exam today.-   
  
Glancing to the tray before her she frowned at   
the poor attempt at cooking and ate her meal in   
silence. Hopefully Minako would pity her and go   
get them something to eat soon.   
  
When finished she turned her head to look out the   
window in her room at the dismal day below her.   
-Then again, maybe not. It looks like it's snowing   
harder today.-   
  
Just then an ashen Minako entered the room. "Well,   
I found out how Ami is doing. You better sit down."   
She formed a half smile and laughed brokenly as   
she sat stiffly in the chair.   
  
The brunette frowned at her friend. Minako never   
acted this way unless something was seriously   
wrong. "What's going on?"   
  
Minako's face fell into pieces as tears streamed   
down her cheeks. "She.. she.. Ami.."   
  
"Yes? What is it Minako?!" Makoto urged and sat   
up to stare at the shaken woman.   
  
"..died last night.. mistake.. someone else.." It   
was all Makoto could make out through Minako's   
cries.   
  
"No. Oh please, no. It's a mistake, it has to be."   
  
*****  
  
Chibi-Usa sat in the back seat of the car as her   
father drove and her mother slept fitfully in the   
front. "Daddy?"   
  
Mamoru could barely hear her but knew she had   
called. "What is it pumpkin?"   
  
"I didn't tell you and mommy about all of my dream   
this morning. I didn't want to scare mommy."   
  
"Oh? Well you can tell me now if you want to."   
  
"Uhm.. ok. Remember how I told you that Ami   
was there?" He nodded and she fidgeted but   
continued. "She wasn't the only one."   
  
*****  
  
Rei wiped her face off again as she walked with   
Yuuichirou to the hospital once again. -I'm going   
to end up hating hospitals.-   
  
They went in and entered the waiting room to see   
a crying Usagi and Mamoru. Both looked up and   
tried to smile at their friends but failed.   
  
Usagi ran up to Rei and they embraced. "Ami never   
desereved.."   
  
She never had the chance to finish her sentance as   
Minako tore through the hallway screaming. "Doctor!   
Please! Doctor!"   
  
As she came back down the hallway she was followed   
by a trove of nurses and a doctor. Everyone in the   
waiting room followed.  
  
Rei wondered what was going on and then began to   
cry anew as she saw Makoto lying on the hospital bed.  
A terrible sound came from one of the machines and   
she watched as the doctors tried to shock the woman.   
  
It was no use. All three girls let out simultaneous sobs   
as the doctor held his hand out and pulled the sheet up   
over Makoto's head.   
  
*****  
To be continued... 


	4. Part Four: Cello Concerts

Faded  
by Zandrellia - zandrellia@excite.com  
  
Tragedy strikes and a journey through life and pain   
begins for Chiba Usagi.   
  
Disclaimers:  
I don't own Sailor Moon, it was never my idea. I just   
thought a really good horror fic should be written for   
the show. I hope I lived up to my ideals.  
  
Part Four: Cello Concerts  
*****  
  
Michiru sat beautifully with her eyes half closed as   
she pulled the bow across her cello. Music wafted   
saddly from the deep instrument as her delicate fingers  
quivered with every note.  
  
She had decided to hold a concert in honor of her   
fallen friends. In a way to help raise money for   
funeral expenses and to help calm the nerves of her   
broken friends who sat quietly two rows away.   
  
As the last note rang clear and echoed in the room   
she smiled at Haruka who was approaching her with a   
dozen red roses. Everything was perfect as the crowd   
stood to applaud.   
  
Haruka neared her and smiled, leaning over to kiss   
her on the cheek as she handed her the flowers.   
  
And then the cello exploded sending shrapnel through   
the lovers. They fell to the ground from the force   
of the blow, crashing into the chair Michiru had just   
vacated.   
  
Usagi and Rei both stood and screamed. Chibi-Usa turned   
and buried herself into her father's side, sobbing.   
Minako just sat there, wide eyed, staring at the   
blackened space her friends had just been standing in.   
  
-What nightmare is this?- She thought as tears began   
to trail down her face.   
  
***  
  
"Well it would appear that you have a stalker,   
Mrs. Chiba." A skinny man in a police uniform said as   
he wrote in impossibly small print into a small   
notebook.   
  
Usagi glared at him and balled her fists. "You don't   
say! Really?! I'm too stupid to figure that out on   
my own, you know!"   
  
Everyone in the small waiting room stopped to stare   
at her. Usagi rarely used sarcasam so bluntly.  
  
Suddenly the blonde turned and held a shaking finger   
at the man. "Look. You people decide out of nothing   
to finally put some thought into this after four.   
Count them! Four! People I love very dearly die and   
two more are seriously injured! Whatever happened to   
serve and protect? Do you actually DO anything in   
that city building of yours?!"   
  
He blinked as she turned and stormed down the hall   
and out into the cold night without a coat. "Does   
she always get this way?"   
  
All the occupants in the room shook their heads and   
then stared again as Usagi came back into the hall.   
She stopped and stared at a vending machine. Pulling   
out some change she pulled the lever and grabbed the   
package. Mamoru's eyes widened as he stood and began   
to run after her as she went out into the cold again.  
  
"Usagi! What do you think you are doing?!" He asked   
as she coughed from the cigarrette in her mouth.   
  
She sighed and rubbed her hands over her arms to try   
and bring warmth. "What does it look like I'm doing?   
I'm tired. I'm stressed. My entire family is being   
killed off one by one. Jee. Let's see. Do I want to   
stay perky or do I want to do something that might   
just get me out of this?"   
  
Mamoru sighed and rubbed his forehead as she reached   
up and sucked some more smoke from the cigarrette.   
"Killing yourself is not going to make this any   
easier."  
  
Her shoulders slumped as she sighed and blew more   
smoke out into the cold night air. "No. You're right,   
as always, Mamoru. Killing myself won't make this   
any easier. But I sure feel relaxed now. And I haven't   
in a long time." She reached up and puffed on the   
cigarrette again, absently flicking the ashes into   
the snow below.   
  
Deep blue eyes trailed over to her and frowned as they   
saw the sight before them. "What's happening to us,   
Usagi? Who are we becoming?"   
  
Usagi snorted and stared up at the dark sky. "I thought   
we were already told that, remember?! But no! So I   
suppose.. that we'll just become like everybody else.   
Nobody's. We're nobody."  
  
She threw the half burnt cigarrette on the ground in   
disgust and turned back towards the hospital. "Come on   
Mr. Nobody. Let's go check on Michiru and Harkua."   
  
***  
  
As Mamoru followed his wife into the hospital a figure   
stood from his place on a bench near the darker side   
of the front of the building. The figure was dressed   
in black pants and a large oversized blue sweatshirt.   
  
Now we could see that the figure was a male by the   
shape of his body. He sauntered over to the spot Usagi   
had just vacated and lifted the still burning cigarrette.  
  
Smirking, he stuck it into his mouth and began to suck   
on it. As he blowed the smoke back out an evil laughter   
came from him, soft but crisp.   
  
He turned and walked down the street, away from the   
bright hospital lights. -You will be mine little rabbit.-  
  
***  
  
Minako stared absently at the letter in her hands. -I   
can't take this anymore.- She looked up to see Rei   
staring at the doorway and Yuuichirou was staring at   
his wife.   
  
Neither of them seemed to notice that their son was   
indeed awake and squirming quite uncomfortably.   
  
"I'm going home." Minako said in the heavy silence of   
the room.   
  
Rei turned to look at her. "That's a good idea. You   
should probably get some sleep." She smiled weakly at   
her friend.   
  
That broke Minako's heart even more. "No. I mean I'm   
going home to England. I can't stay here anymore. I'll  
be back when things settle down. But I'm afraid and my   
family misses me."   
  
The dark haired priestess blinked but nodded in   
understanding. "It's ok. We all know how frightening   
this whole ordeal is. You better go say goodbye to Usagi   
and get home to get packing."   
  
Minako smiled and walked over to Rei, bending to hug   
her. "You take good care of your boys and I'll see you   
later." She waved back as she left the room to find   
Usagi and be on her way home.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know it's short. But It took me a while to get over   
my anxiety of rewriting over fics I had lost. However,   
I really liked the idea of this one and I couldn't let   
me be. So I'm starting it again. Let me know what you   
all think! 


End file.
